lostgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Fae
The Dark Fae are one of the two factions of Fae that came to be after the Blood King wrote the Blood Laws, forcing peace and bringing the two tribes into balance. The Dark Fae embody the principals of chaos and independence. Character arc The Dark Fae are one of the two Fae clans (the Light Fae is the other) and are made up of members who can be at best described as free-spirited, and at worst pure evil. In this they might be seen as equating with the chaotic spirits of many mythologies, as opposed to those of a more ordered tendency. The Morrigan is the Dark Fae leader of the local territory. Vex, a Mesmer, serves as her hitman, carrying out punishments and executions. Vex briefly became leader of the local Dark clan after The Morrigan was turned into a human and he locked her in a cell (In Memoriam). Many of the Dark Fae are portrayed as amoral and corrupt, operating in activities that others would consider criminal and cruel. While many members of the Light practice restraint and control, many Dark revel in their abilities; embracing what their powers achieve for whatever means they choose. While they do dispose of their human kills, the Dark are known for leaving a higher body count than the Light, and according to The Blackthorn have no qualms with murdering for pleasure as well. Because of their more self-centered ideologies, the Dark Fae do not look down upon the needless killing of humans while feeding in the same way the Light Fae may. Essentially what sets the Dark Fae apart from the Light Fae is their willingness to use their unique gifts purely for personal gain regardless of the consequences to those around them, especially humans. The Dark Fae have their own group of leaders and Elders. The leader of the clan takes the name from a deceased great warrior (as opposed to Light Fae leaders which are named after their sacred trees). Politics The Dark seem to hold the monopoly on the industrial and criminal elements of the local territory. Everyone is expected to pay a quota to The Morrigan from their businesses, and punishments are considered "unpleasant" if the quotas are not met. The Dark Fae appear to follow no rules but their own; unlike the Light Fae, who follow a strict set of rules. However, they are respectful of the Blood Laws and the peace truce between the two clans; and of laws governing a territory. Despite animosity with the Light, it has been made clear that the Dark Fae collectively have no interest in another Great War. Quotes * "The Dark Fae take their names from dead warriors." – Hale (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * "The Dark Fae, they tend to kill for pleasure, not just need." – The Blackthorn (I Fought the Fae (and the Fae Won)) * TAMSIN: "What's the difference between Light and Dark anyway?" KENZI: "Well, the Light are assholes. And the Dark are assholes who have fun." – (Let the Dark Times Roll) Members Elders * Scorpion Man Leaders * The Morrigan (Evony Fleurette Marquise) Notable positions * The Archivist * Dark King Members * Ba'al * Baba Yaga * Bertram * Bianca * Bruce * Cassie * Cumberbatch * Duncan * Frank the Doorman * Hades * Hamish * Hessa * Hugin and Munin * Jesper * Kobe Ah Ket * Lana * Liam Kavanaugh (by choice) * Lou Ann * Lucas * Mayer * Pietra * Reynard * Ryan Lambert * Seymour * Siegfried * Silas * Tamsin * Tshombe * Vex * Woods ---- ;[ Return to Dark Fae category page ] :NEEDS TO BE UPDATED DURING EACH SEASON Category:Characters Category:Fae Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5